


Can I kiss you?

by TruffleBrownies



Series: SPN Kink Meme [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shocked Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Consensual Dean/Jack first time. Jack figures out he wants to kiss Dean (and maybe more), announcing it right before planting one on him. The older man is shocked but finds himself kissing back because he's a bit drunk and has been thinking of Jack in dirty ways for a while. Up to author if it stops at kissing or not. Emphasis on Jack's eagerness and Dean getting off on it.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/162590.html?thread=47986718#t47986718
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Meme [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing Dean/Jack and kink meme fill. i hope the OP will like it! 👉👈

It's awkward, staying alone with Dean in the kitchen while Sam's going out for groceries (because Jack couldn't pick up good vegetables — no, he just doesn't want to eat them, but Sam still insisted that he should.) So Jack decided to stay in the kitchen, and Dean was sitting on the other side, drinking his beer and doing things with his laptop.

Jack quietly ate his cereal, but his brown eyes kept staring at Dean's lips, wrapping around the bottle of beer. He might start getting drunk, eyes getting hazy and the dark hue of pink creeping up his cheeks. Jack had watched him since he was born into this world, and he had learned that copying his actions made Dean upset so he stopped doing it. But right now, he couldn't help himself as he licked his own lips, screaming in his mind that he wanted to  _ kiss _ those plush, glossy pink lips.

Should he do it? Dean's gonna be upset again. But he really wanted to – wanted to know how it felt like to taste Dean's mouth — even though he didn't really know how to kiss properly, but he's watched enough movies in Netflix, and they had a lot of kissing scene so, yes, Jack's going to learn from them.

"What are ya staring, kid?" Dean asked, not amused. Jack shuddered, clearly he's spaced out in his thoughts while he lingered his eyes on the older man.

"Uh, Dean," he blushed as he got up from his seat, and the next thing he knew, he could feel the alcohol in Dean's shaky breath. "I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?"

It's more an announcement than a question because Jack didn't wait for an answer before he pressed his lips onto Dean's, licking and sucking his bottom lip. To his shock, Dean opened his mouth and as soon as Jack did it, Dean's tongue shoved in his mouth and brought Jack to copy it. He always knew Dean's an amazing kisser. Jack placed his one hand on Dean's shoulders, another one on his jaw as he pulled Dean into a kiss, again, tasting those soft lips that have a scent of beer, but sweeter.

Dean, however; was shocked.

Yes, he's quite drunk. But the feeling of the nephilim's tongue exploring his mouth like an eager teenager who's never kissed with tongue before  _ was _ real — and now he didn't stop kissing him and Dean couldn't stop himself from kissing back. It tasted like cookie and milk and it's fucking  _ delicious _ .

At first, he's in control, teaching the kid how to do it by the real thing and now Jack's completely mastered in kissing. Dean couldn't think about anything but the thoughts about how he imagined about fucking a Nephilim, but he felt too guilty to say it. 

With Jack moving his mouth to the corner of his mouth and down to his neck, sucking his skin eagerly as his hands roaming over Dean's body, Dean keeps thinking about his cock as he moans out. "Fuck, Jack… please…"

Dean trails his hand up Jack's thighs and accidentally knocks the bottle off.

"Oh," he gasped, "Sam's gonna bitch about that."

"We'll clean it later," Jack assured him in his ear before nibbled it softly, but the ear had always been Dean's weak spot. He shuddered, letting out a whimper. Fuck, he's getting half-hard when he's drunk, and now there's an uncomfortable tent under his jeans.

And Jack's, too.

"Dean- I-" Jack stuttered, his face flushed red as he looked at the older man. Dean's lips got redder and swollen from their kiss, and Jack could feel his cock throbbing in his pants. "Your lips — so soft."

Dean grinned, "Want me to do more?" 

Jack moaned out, blushing. "Yes, please!" 

"I guessed you've even never had a handjob."

"What's a handjob?"

" _ Hand _ , Jack," The older man got up and spun the Nephilim around, Jack groaned as he stumbled onto the chair that Dean once sat on. Dean stuck his tongue out between his teeth at the moment he got down on his knees in front of Jack and undid his fly. The kid was much  _ bigger _ than he'd imagined, but this was more than fine. "But what I'm gonna do is called a  _ blowjob _ ."

"Blow-  _ woah _ . Dean!" Jack shouted as Dean licked along his length, making it twitching and oozing something out from the tip. Dean grinned, dragging his tongue along the vein on the underside then sucked the tip in. Jack whimpered, needing more friction since it felt so good.

"Fuck, please, Dean, more!"

"Sit still and enjoy. Don't move."

Jack only moaned impatiently and curled his fists into a chair when Dean wrapped his pretty lips around his cock and started to swallow him down. As he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down, Dean's hand found a way into his jeans to free his aching, dripping cock.

Jerking himself off, he made those delicious slurping and gagging sounds that made Jack wanted to push in more, letting Dean choke on his cock.

"God, fuck," Jack whined. "Y-you feel so good, Dean! So pretty sucking my cock."

Dean, slowly, fluttered his lashes up as he looked at the Nephilim, green eyes darken with lust, candy lips parted around Jack's cock with drool dripping down his chin. He let go of the grip on his thigh as he pulled off with a lewd _pop_. The bruises on Jack's bare thigh quickly disappeared, and that's the first time Jack hated how his body healed so fast. He wanted to feel it; Dean's touch on his body.

"Fuck my mouth, Jack," He whispered with a hoarse voice. "Use me…"

Jack blinked, blushing more he felt the burn on his cheeks. Fuck, he didn't – never think that Dean, who was so tough and angry, could be this desperate, opening his mouth as he stroked himself lazily, waiting for the Nephilim to fuck his mouth. The sight alone made the heat coiled in his stomach so Jack leaned in, running his fingers through Dean's soft hair, yanking it slightly, and slipped himself in.

The first moves were awkward since he's too shy, but Dean sucked his cock again and Jack groaned, pushing further and speed up his pace. Dean gagged on his cock, choking as the Nephilim's cock hit the back of his throat. Jack tried to pull out, but Dean again pawed on his thighs, not letting him go.

"D-Dean? Are you okay?"

"Mmm..." He replied with a groan, sending a vibration through their connection. Jack jerked, continued to fuck his face with his previous pace, hard and fast and Dean got more comfortable with it. He lingered his eyes on Jack's flushed face while the kid was shutting his eyes tight, lost in the sensation of the hunter's warmth and wetness. Dean wanted to finger himself until he came on this picture; Jack's face of pleasure — but the lube wasn't here so he could only fuck his fist vigorously. The alcohol only made him last longer until it became painful,  _ fuck, he wanna cum so bad. _

"Oh fuck - Dean, Dean, Dean!" Jack chanted, gripping his hands in the older man's hair as he fucked his mouth harder, voice cracked like he's gonna cry. "I- I feel weird. Something's coming out!"

It was a bit funny way to say  _ I'm cumming _ — but it's not that weird in Jack's voice and Dean's too high in his own pleasure to care. Dean gave him a low moan in response as he squeezed his eyes shut, and that's all Jack needed to get over the edge.

"Dean!" The young man cried out, shuddering, filling the hunter's throat with a  _ lot _ of spunk as he came. 

Dean swallowed them all, even though it's - _fuck, this kid came_ _so_ _much_. Dean could be full only from his cum and that's _hot_. His hand didn't stop jerking his cock and his whole body tensed when his own orgasm washed over him, cumming all over the floor with a weak whimper.

They both panted. Dean looked up and his pupils dilated on how Jack's dick was still hard and twitching like he didn't cum just like, two minutes ago. Jack blushed again as if he could hear Dean's thoughts.

"It- It's a Nephilim thing, I guess."

"I need time to recover, kid," Dean licked his lips, fingers scooping the pre-cum on the slit and put them in his mouth sensually. "but I wanna know how many rounds it takes to make you soft..."

"Is that mean I can kiss you all over again?"

"Damn right you can, and you fucking will, Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
